Childhood Memories
by xXxInSoMniAckxXx
Summary: Percy takes Hermione up to his old treehouse and things get a little heated. LEMON ONESHOT


Percy Weasley led his youngest brother's good friend up the ladder to his childhood treehouse.

It was high in a tree in the forest behind the Burrow. Percy was overjoyed that Hermione was curious about his past, and because of their common interests she would be pleased.

She gaped as she stuck her head up through the hole in the floor, "It's- It's wonderful!" she smiled and Percy could feel the warmth of her affection radiating throughout the small wooden space.

It was obviously created with magic, because Percy wasn't a hands on man. He crawled on the floor over to the corner where there was a small chest that took up about one eighth of the space. He smirked with anticipation for her reaction to his surprise.

"That's not even the best part," he took a small brass key from his pocket and she smiled. He swung open the chest and pulled out a book. "this is my library. Isn't that clever?"

She nodded and made her way over to him grabbing book after book.

"This literature," she exclaimed "is priceless!" he smiled at her kindness an he took the first book and moved into the farthest corner. Hermione followed suit but she took quite a few books instead of just one.

They read for a few hours in silence equally engrossed in their novels. Until Hermione broke the silence with her extremely strange question.

"Percy, what are your views on pre marital sex?" he swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to think how he should answer the question academically.

He blushed and his voice cracked from nervousness, he mentally scolded himself. "In my opinion as long as there is mutual love, it shouldn't matter." He finished carefully.

She smiled and moved closer to him, "Those are my views exactly." She turned her head to the left slightly and she asked innocently "Now, do you love me as much as I love you?"

Her love was a shock to him. If it wasn't for the vast difference in their ages and the fact that his younger brother really liked Hermione, all of his doubt would have melted at the lustful look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Please Percy, answer me." He gulped and he wiped the sweat off his forehead and she looked almost desperate for his devotion. No one had ever been desperate, especially for him.

"I-I" she smiled and he finally got up the Gryffindor courage to finish his statement. "Yes. I really do like you Hermione." She pursed her lips and came even closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her lips dangerously close to the soft skin by his ear. He shuddered and bit his bottom lip, but he couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable.

"But is it love Percy?" to complete this marvelous show she pressed her lips behind his ear and began to kiss the tender spot gently. He felt his hands go around her shoulders, pushing her closer to him a little roughly. It just felt so damn good.

"Yes." He breathed softly as she began to suck the skin being considerably less gentle than what she had started off on, he liked it a lot though.

She placed her leg over his and he let low moan escape his lips as she pressed up against him. She got off of him and for a moment he thought that he had done something wrong.

Instead she took hold of his hands and guided them to the buttons on her blouse.

He blushed as she helped her unbutton her shirt. A few times his hand would touch her chest and he would feel a very uncomfortable tightening in his pants.

He knew what it was, he just refused to admit that Hermione Granger was actually turning him on. Her hands let go of his and they cupped his face. In a moment her lips were on his and Percy felt a sense of guilt, because the last person he had kissed was his ex girlfriend.

Penelope Clearwater paled in comparison to the seductive girl that was making out with him just now. Then he realized that his hands were still busy ridding her of her shirt.

He felt Hermione's tongue touch his for a brief moment and the sensation in his pants was becoming hard to ignore. His tongue touched hers in approval, and they intertwined.

As their kissing became heated, and the sun was setting outside, that Hermione had decided it was almost time to get Percy's clothes off. When he slid her top off her shoulders and his hand lingered on the small of her back, she thought it would be the perfect time.

And she was right because Percy was so into their passionate kissing that he didn't notice her slip her hand into his robe and pull it to the wooden floor.

It was when she started unzipping his pants and she pulled off his belt that he broke their make out session. Partly to breathe, and also because he was afraid of what he might do if this got any further.

"What are you doing?!" she strattled his hips and he felt the tips of her fingers touch the zipper of his pants. He couldn't help but feel aroused.

She didn't seem bothered by his intrusion, but Percy was becoming conscious of how beautiful her breasts were and how much he wanted them out of that bra.

She seemed to sense it too as the pressed her body up to his chest and he began panting, tempted to rid her of her skirt and put his lips on places that should never be kissed.

"Percy." She looked up at him "Do you know and spells for anti pregnancy?" he was breathless. He was thinking those very dirty thoughts too, and it was a relief to know that she shared them.

"According to my findings…" he was caught off guard by her lips on his neck and he stopped for a moment. But he continued "there are several possible spells, mrph!"

She had bitten a spot on his neck that was especially tender and her had bit his lip to stop the noise that would have been one of pure ecstasy. She liked his reaction.

She unattached herself from his neck and she began to take his slim shirt off, "Continue." She commanded, and he loved that about her.

"They are pretty simple." She pulled his shirt above his head and he smiled. "Just tell me when baby." She slid her skirt off without him having to ask. His eyes widened and he could feel his mouth moisten with thoughts that he never would have thought of before.

He responded to this by taking off his pants, but he was severely lacking in the grace that she had used. He ended up trying to clumsily pull them off, and she helped him in the end.

With them both mostly naked, Percy could feel his face heat up as they collided again in a flurry of hot love. He was now so glad that he had said the right things that he had.

He felt overly self conscious at how he looked in his blue plaid boxers. But he really liked the innocence that came along with her green panties. He almost felt bad about this.

She pushed her face into the crook of his neck and her fingers teased Percy by playing with the waistband of his boxers. She loved drawing such reactions from him. He could barely stand it. He wanted to do such impure things to her, and the thoughts enticed his actions.

"Please Hermione, stop teasing me." He gritted his teeth and she slid her hand into the thin piece of fabric that was separating his erection from her thigh.

He bit his tongue and his mind was blurred as she touched the forbidden area.

If it was possible, he became even harder as she caressed him. He felt pain as she went on messing with him. Then she took off his boxers, and he wanted to scream but he didn't.

When she lowered her upper body to the sensitive area and barely even touched it, he thought he was going to explode with need.

She put the tip of it in her mouth and he screamed in pleasure. Simply because he couldn't hold it in any longer. His head was pressed up against the scratchy wood of the wall but he had never felt such intense pleasure in his entire life.

All to suddenly she put the whole thing in her mouth and he gripped the wooden planks of the floor, he wanted to come into her mouth and swallow every last bit of it.

The thought almost made him come itself, even though he would never admit it.

But as she swirled her tongue around him he felt the need to come into her, and let her feel the same intense bliss that he was immersed in at the moment.

She pulled off of him and he crawled on top of her slowly and carefully shedding her of her underwear, stopping to suck and kiss the various places of her body.

"Now Percy." He wanted her to be quiet so that he could clearly hear the sound of their movement on the wood of the floor. But he succumbed to her.

"Y-Yes?" his voice was shaking with anticipation. She seemed twice as calm as he was.

"The spell. Now." He command was followed through as Percy silently let a spell touch Hermione, where he was so itching to touch her.

She seemed as ready as she would ever be for what he was about to do. He got ready and just as the red and brown curly hair collided, he stopped.

"Are you sure..?" he asked unsure if they were ready for this. She nodded and he slid his large self into her, breaking the barrier that told him that she was a virgin. So was he.

He slid back out again and wiped the few tears that had escaped her eyes. But in a moment he felt the need to violate her. Again and again.

He fell prey to his urges and soon her nails were digging into his back as he pumped his hot seed into her womb.

He felt her tighten around him as she climaxed, but he wasn't nearly done. He kept shoving himself into her and her moans were music to his ears.

When he finally climaxed he fell on top of her and she flipped him over trying not to be crushed. He was still inside of her and she liked it.

She kissed him, and he replied with all the strength he could muster. Soon he fell asleep though because of the loving and warm position that they were in. They were lovers. Loved.


End file.
